The present invention relates to a ventilation system for a commode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact ventilation system that removes and filters airborne odors and does so making use of a compact design and apparatus that is self-contained within the interior of a standard size commode seat.
The prior art has identified the problem of removing objectionable odors from bathrooms. A variety of products have been developed directed to masking or removing odors from a bathroom. In particular, odors associated with the use of a commode are objectionable to most persons. Where there are multiple users of a bathroom or commode, typical ceiling mounted ventilation systems are not adequate to remove odor-containing air in a sufficiently rapid manner.
A variety of masking aerosol scents is used to render odors less objectionable. However, some persons find the use of airborne perfumes or scents objectionable in their own right and may exacerbate allergy symptoms in some individuals.
Among some of the devices developed as a means of deodorizing commodes and bathroom environments include the use of ventilation devices which are designed to evacuate and discharge odor borne air from the bathroom environment. One such device may be seen in reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,696 to Howell. The ventilation device of Howell uses a vacuum-type apparatus to remove air from the proximity of the commode and then discharges the air at a remote location. The arrangement of Howell merely transports odors from one area to another. Further, the conventional vacuum-type apparatus proposed by Howell is quite loud in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,296 to Stamper discloses a toilet seat using a fan to discharge a deodorizing scent. The fan may be battery operated and may be controlled by a pressure-operated switch that activates when a person is seated on the commode. However, the apparatus of Stamper provides only a very short flow pathway in which conditioning or treating the air may occur. Further, the air discharge outlet of the Stamper device is directed against the tank or reservoir wall of the commode. As such, the effective operation of the unit is easily blocked by a person""s clothing when seated on the commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,940 to Buchanan discloses a hollow toilet seat that is connected to an external vacuum supply. The removed air is passed through an incineration unit in an effort to purify the air. However, this apparatus requires a large, bulky structure adjacent to the commode as well as ready access to an electrical outlet. Further, the operation of an indoor incinerary device may not be safe in the presence of small children and serves as an undesired heat source during hot weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,201 to Todd, Jr., discloses a ventilation apparatus for a commode in which air moving and deodorizing means are mounted within a commode lid. The Todd Jr., apparatus makes further use of a hollow toilet seat that may limit the strength and, therefore, materials from which a toilet seat may be constructed.
Overall, the prior art has not find acceptance among consumers as providing an effective, esthetically discrete, and self-contained apparatus for the removal of odors associated with the use of a commode. Accordingly, there is room for variation and improvement within the art.
The present invention addresses some of the problems identified above by providing an improved apparatus for the filtration and elimination of airborne odors associated with the commode. More particularly, the present invention provides for a new apparatus which is self-contained within a standard size commode seat and which provides for an air removal pathway, a filter, an air-moving device, along with a power source for the air moving device. In addition, the present invention is esthetically pleasing in that it has the appearance of a conventional toilet seat. Further, the operation of the apparatus lends itself to quiet and unobtrusive operation.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the invention, a toilet seat is provided having an air inlet positioned along the inner rim or lower edge of the commode seat. The air intake is in communication with an air channel that directs the airflow to a first filter. Upon exiting the carbon filter, the air flow continues along a path defined within the interior of the commode seat and passes through a carbon filter before exiting through a blower motor positioned within the commode seat. The treated air is discharged from the floor along the side or rear of the commode seat. One or more filter elements are housed within an opening accessible from the outer edge of the toilet seat to facilitate removal and replacement of the cartridges. A simple rocker switch is provided along one edge of the toilet seat to control the operation of the air blower unit. A rechargeable battery source is also provided within a housing defined by the commode seat and provides a power source for the blower motor.
It is an additional aspect with regard to at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a commode seat in which the seat defines an upper half and a lower half, the respective seat halves collectively defining housings in which the battery source, blower motor, and filter elements reside. Further, the upper and lower halves cooperatively define an air passage extending from the bottom of the commode seat, through a first seat half, into a second seat half and which further extends into the lower seat half where an outlet is defined.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.